


Everything Is Going To Be Okay

by Osmanited2017



Category: Pointless (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmanited2017/pseuds/Osmanited2017
Summary: A short fluffy fic based around Christmas time.





	Everything Is Going To Be Okay

Xander stood in the darkened room by the window which despite the cold was open enough to let the fresh air in. 

He watched as a small group of people walked down the street, one of them stopping to collect the snow from a car roof and bundled it into a ball before running to catch up with them and no doubt whichever one who was going to be the victim.

Moments later he heard a woman screech, followed by lots of laughter, and her voice yelling “You bastard!” that seemed to echo in the otherwise quiet night air.

 

There was movement behind him, but he didn’t move to turn around. He’d seen Richard come along the road and up the path a few minutes before.  
Even though he shuddered at the bitter cold, he didn’t close the window, and the only relief came when a blanket was gently draped over his shoulders then wrapped around him, followed by the arms of the man who supplied it.

Neither spoke a word. Richard rested his head lightly on top of the smaller man’s. He knew that this would happen the closer the season came. 

 

Xander loved Christmas, and was always even more puppy-dog like during the festivities. This year however was different.  
Here he was in London, in Richard’s flat, all the while his ex-wife and children were on holiday in the Caribbean with the man she had left him for. A man, who was muscular, had all his hair, a chiselled jaw, and no doubt a bigger cock. 

It felt such a cliché that he was left for some so called ‘Adonis’ who would probably drop her as soon as the next pretty young thing would catch his eye but with no children attached. He gritted his teeth in frustration. HIS children.

 

Richard was his salvation. He invited him to stay over the festive period with the promise of good wine, hot food, and a shoulder to cry on if he so needed to.  
He knew there was no way he was going to turn Richard down on the offer as since as all scheduled work was over with until the new year so he needed something to help distracting from his crippling misery.

And then, if things hadn’t felt worse for him, another blow out of nowhere as his feelings took a slightly unexpected new direction.

 

A few nights before whilst watching a film Richard had at some point dozed off, his wine glass still in his hand, but slowly slipping from his loosening grip.  
Carefully Xander took the glass and placed it on the table beside him, and suddenly found he was staring far too long at Richard as if seeing him through new eyes. 

The long, slender fingers that had held the neck of the glass made him shudder at the thought of them running over his skin. Looking further up to the shirt that was unbuttoned just slightly more than it was usually when he was on camera and he could see thick strands of chest hair peeking out. Then further above that were those temptingly soft and plump lips which were now slightly parted. If only he had the guts to kiss them.

Shaking his head furiously, he’d decided that he’d definitely had enough wine for the night and tried best to focus on the rest of the movie, but it wasn’t long until his eyes wandered from the screen once again.

 

At some point, Richard had shifted and the movement made his glasses slide down his nose. Again, Xander stared; noticing the neurological battle that caused Richard’s short-sightedness seemed to stop when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, and in the low light he looked glorious.

He couldn’t tell Richard though, as much as he wanted to. He was scared of rejection; of what it might do to their already close relationship.

Biting his lip, he took a risk and gently ghosted his head against Richard’s shoulder enough for there to be touching but not heavily enough that he might notice wake up. Maybe he could rest just a bit lower and put his arm across his- NO, he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t do it, and ever so carefully, he slid himself away again to his own end of the sofa.

 

While he could take the coward’s way out and blame it on the alcohol should Richard wake up, it would probably still make things awkward, or worse, he could find himself spending Christmas day alone. 

His parents had offered him a place at their table for the big day, but again the thought of being there minus Hannah and the kids broke his heart. 

 

The film wasn’t over yet, but he turned it off anyway, and Richard stirred when he noticed everything had gone quiet.

“It’s finished already?”

“No, but with you already asleep and me fighting to stay awake too, I decided it was best to just give in and go to bed.”

Richard yawned and looked at his watch.

“I think you’re right.”

When they came to part ways on the landing, they said their goodnights and briefly hugged. It wasn’t much, but it gave Xander some much needed human contact; something he confessed on the first night as he took the offer of a shoulder to cry on.

 

His attention was brought back to the here and now as Richard turned him around; rubbing his hands along his blanketed arms upwards to cup his face.  
Xander frowned in confusion, shuddering as the hands gently stroked his skin there but not wandering any further.

Richard was staring down at him, leaning down until their noses almost touched.

This wasn’t real, was it? It couldn’t possibly be. Warm breath on his lips assured him this was real, and he swallowed nervously.

“Tell me to stop” Richard said softly, “and I will.”

“Don’t you dare stop.” He replied in a whisper, his own hands now moving up to cup the taller man’s face.

Their lips joined and it was almost as if electricity was shooting around Xander’s body. In that moment his fears and sadness was halted in its tracks.  
Without breaking the contact, one of Richard’s hands moved to close the window, the lack of coldness instantly noticeable.

“Everything is going to be okay, Xander.”

“I know.” He clutched Richard’s jumper tighter, “Thank you.”


End file.
